Black☆Star vs Killua
Black☆Star vs Killua 'is a What-If? Death Battle. It stars anime characters Black☆Star from Soul Eater and Killua Zoldyck from Hunter × Hunter. Description ''It's Soul Eater vs Hunter × Hunter when the sons of deadly assassins take each other on in a one-on-one fight! Introduction ''(*Insert: Wiz & Boomstick - Yates *)'' '''Jet: Being an assassin is not an easy job. You have to go under torturous and torturous amounts of training just to simply even become a good one. Launch: But for these two kids; being one is a piece of cake. '' '''Jet: Black☆Star, the last survivor of the Star Clan.' Launch: And Killua Zoldyck, the assassin protagonist of Hunter × Hunter. Jet: I'm Jet. Launch: The name is Launch! Jet: And it's time to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Black☆Star (Cue Black☆Star's Theme (Never Lose Myself) - Soul Eater) Jet: Many factions were generated from the Hoshi clan; known for teaching the ways of assassination. One of them was the Star Clan; an infamous group known for their ruthlessness and taking any mission for money. Launch: Eventually, they began to start eating pure human souls, which for the record; in the Soul Eater universe; yeah, that's a huge no-no. Black☆Star: After a while, killing people wasn't enough; they were hungry for more power.. so they began hunting human souls. Jet: Eventually; the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or, the DWMA for short, found out about this, so they eradicated the almost the entire clan. Almost. Launch: Yeah, there was only one survivor left; taken in by three-star meister Sid Barrett; as he was a newly-born. His name? Black☆Star. Black☆Star: It could be real difficult to hide when you're a big star like I am! Jet: ................................................................why? Launch: Uh, aside from that egotistical attitude, Black☆Star, while extremely goofy, really should not be taken lightly in combat. Jet: Compared to his fellow protagonists, Death the Kid and Maka Albarn; Black☆Star is the strongest out of them all. Because he... uh... ''ahem ''wants to "surpass God," Black☆Star is in peak physical condition and has the strongest soul wavelength. Launch: Speaking of his soul wavelength; Black☆Star can utilize many techniques with it, such as the Soul Menace; striking an opponent with the user's wavelength, and it's superior counterpart, the World Destruction Cannon. P.S. does not actually destroy the world Jet: His most powerful wavelength attack is the Black☆Star Big Wave; where he jumps towards the target, pushing his palm and elbow into their back and then attacking his target with his Soul Wavelength. Oh, and for the record, only Black☆Star has been seen using this technique. It's called the Black☆Star Big Wave for a reason, y'know? ' Episode_35_-_Black_Star_uses_Soul_Menace_on_Mosquito.gif|Soul Menace Episode-4---Black-Stars-Big-Wave.gif|Black☆Star Big Wave ' Launch: These soul wavelength techniques are cool and all, but none of that compares to his Demon Weapon partner; Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Jet: Due to Tsubaki's more patient and gentle personality, it allows Tsubaki to get along with Black☆Star's wild nature, which, in turn, makes her the perfect weapon partner for him. Launch: Unlike most other Demon Weapons; Tsubaki actually has multiple weapon forms; which includes a ninjato, smoke bomb, shuriken, and a kursarigama. She can also take the appearance of someone to fool an opponent, a "dummy." If she takes the appearance of Black☆Star, it's named the Dummy☆Star. Jet: Jeez, with all of these technique and weapon names boosting his ego it looks like he could make a killing in an autograph booth! Hell, he'd probably put ☆Star at the end of every sentence or even word too! Launch: Oh come on; don't tell me Jet☆Star and Launch☆Star doesn't sound cool! Jet: Good point. Anyways, Tsubaki's forms are cool and all, but most of them don't really hold a candle to the Enchanted Sword, also known as the Uncanny Sword. Questionable name. Launch: Taking the appearance of a black katana with a bandaged hilt, Tsubaki didn't get this form until later in the series, when she finally managed to defeat her brother Masamune, who had fallen from grace as a person. Jet: With the Enchanted/Uncanny Sword, Tsubaki can do things such as controlling Black☆Star's shadow. Mostly shadow-related things. Launch: She can even do shit like splitting Black☆Star's shadow to create clones of himself! Hell, with this technique, he pretty much blitzed the Kishin Asura! But that's a story for another day, so go read the manga and watch the anime. Jet: Even without Tsubaki, Black☆Star has pulled off some amazing and really fuckin' dumb feats! Like this one time he'' caught a fucking light beam!'' You heard me! A fucking light beam! Oh, and speaking of total bullshit, Black☆Star ate a laser as well! That can bust mountains! And this one time, during the final fight against the kishin on the moon, Black☆Star absolutely decimated a tooth on the Moon! Yes. You heard me. The sun and moon are practically living things. They have teeth. They have eyes. And they're scary as fuck. 3073168-black star catches light beams 5.jpg|Catching light beams 3073158-black+stars+insides+10.jpg|Ate a fucking laser P.S, B☆S suffered minor internal injuries but then took on an army like right after If you're wondering where the scan for Black☆Star destroying a tooth is, the scan was deleted so I can't find it anymore. rest in pieces Launch: Holy hell! Jet: He's taken on Death the Kid, who, essentially, due to being part shinigami (Kid was made out of a part of his father's soul), is the most experienced fighter out of all of the main three protagonists in Soul Eater. And really, it's not to mention his martial arts skills either! ''' '''Jet: Speaking of Death the Kid, Kishin Asura, described Black☆Star as being as strong as him, despite Kid being a full shinigami by the end of the manga. ' ' Launch: Is this dude even human? Jet: ....Yes. Launch: Oh. Anyways, like all other characters, Black☆Star isn't without his drawbacks. As previously mentioned, he's arrogant to a fault, and has an extremely short temper as well as being uncooperative in a team fight. Oh, and by the way, you know how Black☆Star is an assassin? Yeah, he kinda sucks at being one. Unless he's taking the battle extremely seriously, like when Kid, Maka and him were facing against Sid Barrett (who had turned into a zombie after being killed..... by a minature Statue of Liberty???? don't worry. it was a special lesson. Sid's chill af), he's never afraid to let his ego loose and constantly fucks up important assassination missions. He's also pretty careless; as this one time they were fighting Masamune, he accidentally slipped up in a rainstorm and smashed his balls into a statue. Jet: Also, while using the Uncanny Sword, Black☆Star runs the risk of having his soul wavelength taken away, although this has been remedied later on in the series. Jet: And despite being extremely good at hand-to-hand combat and the like, Black☆Star isn't really at his peak unless he's with Tsubaki. Launch: Either way; as egotistical and arrogant Black☆Star is, he's one deadly fighter you shouldn't be messing around with. Black☆Star: The regret of the souls who aimed at the genuine sword and fell... to clear up those regrets, I'll take everything on my shoulders. The path that I follow is not the path of a demon who kills the living. It's the path of the sword that revives the dead!! Killua (Cue Killua's Theme - Hunter × Hunter) Jet: The job of an assassin is indeed tough. Launch: Yeah, imagine all the pain and hardwork you need to go through. Jet: Probably why Killua Zoldyck is the way he is. Launch: What, a kid? Jet: No, very bloodlusted. Killua Zoldyck is a child of the Zoldyck family, who are considered to be the deadliest and most infamous group of assassins in the world.. Launch: Jesus, why’s that? Jet: Well, it’s because the family is massively trained in the skills of nen, martial arts, and can even withstand things like poison and electricity. The primary example being Killua. Launch: Despite how he looks, this kid is a complete and utter monster. Jet: Killua is mostly tolerant to all types of pain. You can electrocute him, continuously torture him, etc. and he won’t look the least bit phased. Launch: Yeah, but let’s get to the real interesting stuff! Jet: Oh right, Killua’s abilities focus around nen. Nen is an aura that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy, there are 4 principles of nen being: Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu. Launch: Killua himself is a transmuter, which are nen users that can change the properties of their aura to mimic something else, or only specific attributes. Jet: With this, Killua is able to transmute his aura into lightning and outright manipulate it! Launch: Mind you, the amount of energy lightning holds is 1,000,000,000 joules! And this man just casually holds it! Also, Killua can turn his fingers so sharp they become knives. With this he’s powerful enough to decapitate two guys at once. 817a7380dc5c4e1bcf232dac9689c173e5c17d7a_00.gif|f a t a l i t y Killua_Claws_2011.gif|Killua's claws Launch: He's also capable of throwing around 50 kilogram yoyos around in his pocket and around people like they were nothing! Killua Yoyo.gif Killua yoyo.gif Jet: He’s even pushed a 16 ton door open! Mind you, this was without nen! With nen he could casually push open a 64 ton door! Launch: But strength isn’t all Killua has as an assassin! Jet: Killua has many other assassin like abilities, one of them being the shadow step, which makes him run/walk without making a sound. Launch: Killua can use the Rhythm Echo, which allows him to create afterimages of himself, giving the chance to distract his opponent! '' '' Jet: This moves onto his speed alone, Killua has some amazing reflexes, as he was capable of catching a nen projectile right before it pierced his brain! Launch: He is far faster than the eye as he was capable of ripping a man’s heart out without him even noticing! Jet: The human eye can react on average between 150 and 300 milliseconds. Launch: Damn this kid is tough! And he’s only what, 12? Jet: And that’s not the end of it, 'cause Killua has a form named “Godspeed!” In this form, he is fully surrounded with an electrical aura and his speed is completely amped by electricity! Launch: Looks like he can move the speed of lightning. Jet: Yep, making him one of the fastest characters in his world. Launch: In this form he was capable of even fighting off Menthuthuyoupi, one of the three Chimera Ant King’s royal guards! Jet: While this is good and all, Killua himself isn’t perfect, he can run out of electricity if he overuses his nen abilities and his godspeed does in fact have a time limit. Also, uh..... he's got a really bad gambling habit. No, seriously, am I the only one who's questioning why he's gambling when he's only 12 years old? I thought you couldn't gamble until you're 18 or some shit like that. Launch: It's anime, Jet. That's the easiest question. Assassin or not, I’m just happy for one of anime's first male couples. Jet: Uh.... Launch, what are you talking about…? Launch: Oh please, do you see the way Killua acts around Gon, that ain't brotherly love, it looks like more. Jet: *Sigh* If you're implying what I think you're implying...... no, he's not gay. I'm not even gonna try to entertain you. Milluki: How about it Kil? If I ask Mama, those three can become... Killua: Milluki. If you so much as touch them; I'll kill you. Intermission Results Polls Who are you rooting/betting for? Rooting & Betting Killua Rooting & Betting Black☆Star Rooting Killua, Betting Black☆Star Rooting Black☆Star, Betting Killua Which anime is better? Hunter X Hunter Soul Eater Category:ROLVeBloxxer Category:GarageShackGamer Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Soul Eater vs Hunter x Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles